Meteor Not Here I Come
Meteor Not Here I Come is the seventh episode on Sonic Boom Legends, as well as the first episode of Part 2 of Season 1. It will air on 13 August, 2017 in Australia and on 12 August, 2017 in the United States. Synopsis Appearances Characters * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Cinda the Cat * Molly the Cat * Fixer the Fox (Mentioned) * Forge the Bear * Wake the Hawk * Dawn the Rabbit Locations * Forgone Island Story The night was young on Forgone Island. The cool breeze blew through the air, as we see the village members leaving the library, and going their separate ways. Two of them, were Sophia and Maniac, who were walking towards their homes along Main Street. “I wonder how many times we’ll have to meet up as a village before we get some real serious news.” Maniac joked, walking beside Sophia. “I wouldn’t take it for granted my dear.” Sophia noted. “Whatever Fixer and Forge found in that mountain, can’t be good.” “I know.” Maniac groaned. “But it just would be nice to have some real danger for once. None of this, robot that can read minds, or a gem of so called,” Manic raised her hands as quotation marks. “Chaos.” “Fixer and Forge did say they were going to find that Book Thief, didn’t they?” Sophia replied, before turning her head. “Much to my disapproval, but that could be exciting for you, younger folk.” “Perhaps you’re right.” Maniac softly admitted. “But I’d hate to actually meet the thief.” She looked up. “Sounds too dangerous for someone like me.” She then felt a paw on her shoulder. “We must all do what we can to help the village Maniac.” Sophia softly comforted. “You can do many great things, but you cut yourself short.” They both reached Sophia’s home, beside her bakery. Sophia gave Maniac a comforting goodnight hug. “You have to remember that you’re talented, and that you can handle any challenge that comes your way.” Sophia and Maniac broke from there hug. “Thank you, Mama.” Maniac teased, now feeling better. Sophia just replied with a smile. “Now go on home, it’s bedtime for you.” Sophia remarked as she entered her house, and closed the door behind her. Maniac nodded happily, before making way to her house. As she walked down the street, she noticed something in the sky. Flying below the clouds, was a small meteor shower. Some were the colors of the rainbow, and the ones more above them were white. “Wow.” Maniac gasped at the beautiful sight. She then she noticed a particularly bright meteor fly close to the island. With a thump and a bright light, the meteor made impact on the ground in the distance. Maniac stood motionless for a moment, thinking about what she should do. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed the meteor, but nobody was in sight. “I wonder.” She pondered. She then made her way towards the direction of the meteorite. .... After trekking along the beach, and navigating through a bit of forest, Maniac discovered a small crater in the ground, and in the center, was a blue and purple tinted rock. “That’s a meteor!” Maniac exclaimed. She then slid down the crater, making sure to keep her balance while sliding. She reached the bottom, and approached the meteor. She looked over it in wonder, before bending over, and giving it a tap. She then squealed happily. “Woo! A meteor all to myself! Everyone else will be so jealous.” She then picked up the kind of heavy rock, but she did it with a smile. “I better take this home.” “And by home, you mean with me.” A mysterious voice boomed overhead. Maniac jumped, now suddenly feeling rather scared. “Who, who’s there?” Maniac bravely asked. She then noticed a shadow move quickly across the trees around her. “Darling, I don’t think you want to find out.” The voice mysteriously replied. “Just leave that rock where you are, and go back home.” Maniac hugged the meteor tighter. “Bu, but I found it first.” Maniac pleaded. The shadow then moved away, as Maniac tried to find it again. “To a thief, there is no such thing as finders’ keepers.” The voice boomed again. Maniac still very afraid, thought for a moment. “To a thief?” She wondered. “Wait, does that mean you’re.” She then heard a thump on the ground behind her. Maniac slowly turned around, to see a dark browned faced and eared cat, with dirty white fur, and bright blue eyes. “That’s right dear. Now, you better give me that before things get dirty.” The cat threatened. Maniac backed off a little, shaking her head bravely. “Alright then, you’re loss.” The cat concluded. She then made a sudden leap for Maniac, and Maniac in a panic, used the meteor as a shield. The cat hit the meteor, and a bright light appeared. Maniac and the cat both opened their eyes wide as the light engulfed the area, before the two fell backwards, and blacked out. .... Morning came on Forgone Island, and we see the cat thief, waking up hesitantly inside a tent. She sat up, and rubbed her swore head. “Oww. What, what happened?” She told herself, with her vision coming back. “Well, well, well, look who finally woke up.” A voice exclaimed. The cat looked up, to see another cat sitting on a chair. This cat had black patches on her face, and a white body, with black on the lower half of her body. “What the! Who are you?” The cat on ground panicked. “Well you’re rude.” The other cat replied unimpressed. A moment of silence passed, where the cat on the ground looked confused, and the other cat was beginning to look concerned. “You serious?” The cat asked. The cat on the floor nodded her head. “I’m Molly, Molly Sharp Claws. you know, your partner?” Molly explained in an obvious tone. “But, I don’t, have a partner.” The cat on the floor remarked confused. “Riiight, and next you’ll tell me that you’re not Cinda Soft Paws.” Molly joked. “I’m, I’m Maniac.” The cat replied, kinda offended. Molly shot her a look of disbelief. “Yeah, you’re totally not Cinda, even though you look exactly like her.” Molly snapped. Disheartened, Maniac looked at her arms, and she gasped in horror. She was in the skin of the book thief, Cinda Soft Paws. “But, but, no no no, this can’t be real.” Maniac mumbled under her breath, while patting herself all over, trying not to scream. Molly crossed her arms. “Now that, that’s out of the way, I left a cup of water here for you. I know how much you need it after a nap.” Molly remarked sternly. “But get outside soon. We have to move.” She concluded as she left the tent. Maniac sat there, gobsmacked about the predicament she was in. She began to breath heavily, as she was panicking. “How, how did this happen!?” Maniac asked herself, trying not to cry, but she starting to take deep breaths, and calmed down a little. “Calm down Maniac, you don’t want to cause a fuss.” She assured herself. He slowly and carefully got herself up from the ground, and stood awkwardly for a moment. The then realised something that made her heart sink. “If I’m here in the book thief’s, I mean, Cinda’s body.” She grabbed the cup of water, and looked at the water inside the cup, noticing her reflection. “I have to get back home!” .... Over in Main Village, Cinda, now in the body of Maniac, was lying in bed in Sopha’s house. Sophia walked in the room, holding a bowl of water and a cloth, and in the water, was Maniac’s reflection for a split second. Sophia approached Cinda, placing the cloth in the water, as Cinda faked Maniac’s actions. “That was quite silly of you to be out so late at night Maniac.” Sophia scoffed as she wiped Cinda’s forehead with the damp cloth. “If it was not for Forge finding you, you would have been out in the cold all night.” “Yes, mother.” Cinda replied, pretending to be sore. Sophia shot Cinda a look. “Since when did you start calling me mother?” Sophia remarked concernedly. “Usually it’s Mama.” “Oh, right.” Cinda quietly laughed. “Sorry Mama.” Sophia raised her eyebrow concerned. “You don’t usually call me 'Mama' so often ether.” Sophia exclaimed before standing up. “Brain must still be fuzzy from what happened.” “Oh no, I’m fine!” Cinda remarked, sitting herself up. Sophia laughed. “Haha, well if you’re feeling alright, I’ll make some porridge for you.” Sophia gladly remarked “Come downstairs when you feel you’re ready. I want to hear more about that rock you found.” “Rock?” Cinda replied somewhat concerned. “Yeah, when Forge found you, you were holding a strange rock. He’s taken the liberty of polishing it for you.” Sophia exclaimed as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Cinda was left with a shocked impression. “So, they brought that rock back with me.” Cinda realized as she slid off the bed. Curious, she looked over her new body. She was not to impressed about what happened. “Should have been more careful, and low look at this mess I’m in.” Cinda sighed. “Now I’m stuck in, this.” Cinda slumped, before she looked into a mirror in the room, to get a better look. She then noticed a picture of Sophia and Maniac together, stuck in the corner of the mirror. Cinda thought for a moment. “The only way I can get out of this body, is if I find that rock, and then find Molly.” Cinda thought to herself. “I bet she has found my body, with that other girl inside. Ooh, she better not do anything stupid.” “Maniac! You coming down?” Sophia called from downstairs. “Coming!” Cinda called back, before quietly going back to her self-talk. “Until I escape however, I’ll have to act like this, Maniac, character. Should not be too hard for someone like me.” She boasted. “I’ll just play along until that rock comes to me. Then, I’ll make my escape, capture Maniac after I get my lovely body back, and offer her as a ransom for the village. Neh heh heh.” Cinda then exited the room, ready with a plan. .... Back over with Maniac, it was past breakfast, and Maniac was getting used to being in Cinda’s body. She was walking through the forest, alongside Molly, with their bandit camp behind them. Maniac was thinking to herself, before she turned to Molly as they walked. “So umm, Molly. I was wondering, what happened last night, and how did you find me?” Maniac asked. “You were on guard duty.” Molly huffed unimpressed. “But you ran off into the night, and it was not until your shift was over that I found out you were missing. I sent a group of weasels to find you, and they came back with you unconscious.” Maniac gulped. “So, they didn’t see anything else?” Maniac quietly hoped. Molly turned to Maniac with a questioned face. “No, they didn’t. Why would they?” Maniac didn’t answer. Instead she nodded shyly. Looking forward once more, there was another moment of silence between the two. Maniac thought for a moment, before turning to Molly again. “Molly.” Maniac mumbled. Molly rolled her eyes before facing Maniac again. “What are we, doing, exactly?” Maniac gushed embarrassingly. “How can you not remember!?” Molly cried in disbelief. “Don’t you remember anything, about yourself?” Maniac stared at Molly embarrassed, before looking down, and shaking her head. Molly crossed her arms, quite annoyed. “Grr, the stuff I do.” Molly groaned to herself. “Alright, listen up because I’m only going to say this once. We are partners in crime, and we were recently hired to do some work for an anonymous payer.” Molly then pulled out a small bag. She opened it, and reached inside to see an old book. She pulled it out, and held it up. “Do you remember this?” Maniac looked at the book for a moment, before gasping. “Is that the.” “Yes.” Molly concluded. “It’s the only book of the Ancients biggest treasures and secrets. You stole this from that stupid book fair a few weeks back.” Maniac’s eyes grew wide in wonder. In front of her, was the book the entirety of Main Village was looking for. “Yes. I, I remember the book.” She remarked trying to act casual. “Well, two nights ago, we finally received word about where we are supposed to meet the ominous payer, so we can get paid.” Molly remarked as she stuffed the book back in the bag. “We are on our way there now.” After putting the bag on her belt, Molly looked at Maniac. “Now that I’ve jogged your memory, no more questions.” Molly huffed before walking ahead. Maniac looked at Molly as she walked ahead. “I have to get that book.” Maniac told herself quietly. She took a deep breath, trying to stoke up the courage to do such a feat, but she had no choice. Without turning back, Maniac ran up to the cat, and snatched the bag off her belt. Molly turned to Maniac with a shocked expression, as Maniac saw that she was in a lot of trouble. She smiled weakly, before sprinting away from Molly and the bandits with the bag. “Traitor!” Molly angrily cried. “After her! Don’t let her get away!” Molly and the bandits now gave chase after Maniac. “Mama told me if I follow the river I’ll make it home!” Maniac told herself, as she ran. “Ahhhh!” .... Over in Main Village, Sophia and Cinda were in the bakery, cooking up the lasts of the loafs of bread and other pastries. “Maniac, can you pass the flour?” Sophia called from the side of the kitchen, while mixing the bread batter. Cinda nodded, before walking to the pantry. Inside were loads of bags of different kinds of powered cooking ingredients, and even more bags of different kinds of flour. “What in the world?” Cinda exclaimed quietly, trying to figure out what flour Sophia was talking about. “Quickly now!” Sophia called again. “Uhh!” Cinda cried in a panic, before grabbing a random bag, and racing over to Sophia. Sophia, with a measuring cup in hand, scooped up some flower from the bag, and placed it inside the mixing bowl. As the dough began to mix around, Sophia smelled something unusual. “Why do I smell doughnut dough?” Sophia wondered. She then noticed the bag of flour Maniac got, and noticed that it was the wrong bag. “Maniac! We are making bread, not doughnuts!” “But uhh, mama, I mean, Sophia, all the bags of flour look the same.” Cinda hesitantly replied. Sophia breathed heavily, trying to hold in the angry emotions, before she calmed down a little, and sighed. “Alright. It was an innocent mistake.” Sophia sighed. “We just need to add more sugar and yeast, to help balance out the mixture.” “Then I’ll go and get the yeast, and you add the extra sugar.” Cinda remarked, before heading over to the fridge. Suddenly, a little bell echoed in the kitchen. “Oh, that’d be Forge wanting his pies.” Sophia exclaimed, while clapping the flour off her hands. Cinda turned around, to see Sophia holding a tray of three pies. “You watch the kitchen.” Sophia asked Cinda. Cinda nodded, before turning back to the fridge. She looked around, before noticing little boxes of yeast on the shelves attached to the door of the fridge. She took a box, before closing the fridge, and walking over to the mixing bowl. She placed the box on the bench, before opening it to find four satchels of yeast inside. “Oh, great.” Cinda groaned. “Old mama bear never said anything about how much.” Cinda held the four satchels up. “How predictable.” Cinda then began to poor all four satchels of yeast, into the bowl, and began to mix. Cinda then proceeded to tip the batter into the bread molds, before hearing a clang of the back door. Sophia returned to the kitchen, with Forge right behind her. He held his tray of pies in one hand, and he closed the door with the other. “Hey Maniac.” Forge announced as he entered the kitchen. Cinda turned around, and waved shyly back, as Sophia looked at the filled bread molds. “Looks ready to go.” Sophia exclaimed proudly, before taking the tray and sliding it into the oven. “They smell quite delightful.” Forge observed as Sophia closed the oven. “Oh stop it you.” Sophia gushed back. “Now, if you’re in the kitchen, you have to help. Go and get a apron on.” “I’m not staying unfortunately.” Forge replied. He then pulled out a polished meteorite, and showed Sophia and Maniac. “Just returning this.” “That’s my rock!” Cinda gasped. She then reached over to take it off Forge, but she then realized what it would do, to the two of them. She clenched her hands, and moved backwards awkwardly. “Just, leave it on the table. I’ll move it to my room later.” Forge shrugged his shoulders unimpressed, and placed the meteor on a nearby bench. Sophia then smelled something rather unusual. “Is something burning?” She asked. “Oh, might be me. I do work at a blacksmith.” Forge remarked. “No, it smells like.” Sophia’s eyes widened, before she turned to the oven. She opened the oven door, and smoke came racing out. “Ahh! My kitchen!” Sophia panicked. “So that’s what happens when you add too much yeast.” Cinda wondered loudly. Sophia twitched a little, before she turned around slowly. “You, did, WHAT?!” Sophia roared, her face bright red with anger. “Everyone get outside, quickly!” Forge yelled at the two. “I’ll deal with the smoke.” “That’s fine by me!” Cinda remarked before grabbing the meteor and making a run for it, out of the kitchen. “Maniac!” Sophia shouted surprised “You rude little.”, before racing out after her. .... Meanwhile, approaching the town was none other than Maniac, sprinting for her life, with the book tight in hand. She ran over to the library, and found Wake, who was waiting outside the library. Maniac quickly gave the book to Wake, before pausing for a breather. “Give, this, to, Dawn.” Maniac puffed rabidly, trying to catch her breath. Wake just raised his eyebrow, kinda confused. .... Not that far away, Cinda was seen, quickly exiting the bakery with a very upset sun bear storming after her. “Get back here Maniac! You’re so grounded after this!” Suddenly, they all heard a group of people approaching them, and it made the ground shake a little. “Stampede!” Wake cried as he ran back inside the library. Everyone looked, and saw Molly, with her group of weasel bandits behind her. “Cinda!” Molly cried. .... Back over at the bakery, Cinda heard her name being called. She stopped and looked up to see her group coming into town. “Molly!” Cinda remarked happily. She was about to run over to her, but she felt someone grab her wrist. “No, you’re in big trouble Maniac! You stay right here.” Sophia remarked, not letting go of Cinda’s wrist. “'No!' You let go right now!” Cinda yelled, trying to pry her hand free. “You don’t understand, I’m not Maniac!” .... Back over with Maniac, she saw the incoming Molly and the bandits, and she prepared herself for the oncoming danger. “Cinda you traitor!” Molly cried, as she extended her claws out, charging at Maniac. “Molly stop! I’m not Cinda!” Maniac pleaded, but it didn’t faze Molly. She jumped in the air, ready to strike Maniac. Maniac leaped to the right, narrowly missing Molly’s attack. Maniac then got up, and made another run for it, with an angered Molly close behind. .... Cinda was trying her best to break out of Sophia’s grasp, but it was not working. “Gaah, curse these stupid arms!” Cinda growled angrily. “Maniac! Stop this right now! You’re acting like an immature child!” Sophia roared at Cinda. Cinda then paused, and had an idea. “So, you’re just going to leave Forge inside?” Cinda smirked. Sophia looked at the kitchen, realizing she left him in there. Cinda used the distraction to pull free from Sophia’s grasp, and ran for it. “Maniac!” Sophia screamed, before giving chase once again. Cinda ran as fast as she could, with the meteor in her arms, as ran towards Maniac and Cinda in the center of town. Maniac was trying her best to dodge Molly, but she was getting rather tired. “Stop Molly!” Maniac puffed, but it was not working. “Maniac!” Cinda cried from the distance. Maniac turned, and saw Cinda running towards them, with the meteor in hand. “Cinda!” Maniac cried, before using the last of her energy to run towards Cinda. “Get back here!” Molly shouted at Maniac. Cinda held the meteor out for the oncoming Manic. “You know what to do!” Cinda yelled. Maniac nodded, before she touched the other side of the meteor. Another flash of light appeared, as both Maniac and Cinda fell backwards, passed out again. Sophia and Molly looked on, as they covered their eyes from the flash of light. When the light dissipated, Sophia and Molly looked, and saw Maniac and Cinda, motionless on the ground. “Maniac!” Sophia gasped. She ran over to her, and lifted her up from the ground, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “Is she?” “No.” Molly realized, as she thought about what happened. “The two were actually in separate bodies the whole time. They just switched back.” Sophia looked at Maniac in her arms, and made a small smile. Molly looked at her partner in crime, lying on the ground. “Take her back to the camp.” She told the weasel bandits. “We have some unfinished business.” Molly then quickly scooped up the meteor, and made another run for it, with the bandits close behind, carrying Cinda. .... Meanwhile, Wake poked his head out of the library, and saw Dawn walking up the stairs of the library. Wake walked down with the book Maniac gave her. “Hey Dawn, look what some crazy cat gave me.” Wake proudly announced, holding the book up. Dawn saw it, and gasped. “That’s the missing book from the book fair!” Dawn gasped. Suddenly, Molly raced past, and snatched the book off Wake. “I’ll take that back.” Molly laughed, before running out of the village with the meteor in one hand, the book in the other, and Cinda carried by the weasel bandits. Dawn and Wake watched as they ran off with the book, as Wake burst into laughter. Dawn turned to him, very mad. “Wake!” Dawn screamed. “We needed that book!” “Pfft, not that one.” Wake scoffed with a smile. He then pulled put a second book out from behind him. “You’d want this one.” Dawn stood there, very conflicted about what was going on. “This is the real deal.” Wake happily remarked, flipping the book in the air. Dawn, slowly approached Wake, and took the book off him. She flipped a few pages, gasping at what Wake did. “I put a fake cover on the other book, and I was meant to prank you, but I guess things went better for you this time.” Wake concluded proudly. “Wait a minute.” Dawn realized. “Then, what did that cat run off with?” It was now night time over at the bandit camp, and Molly was holding the book she stole off Wake. “Perhaps one peek won’t hurt anyone.” She remarked quietly. She then proceeded to open the book, only to hear a popping noise, and glitter explode on her face. Wake rigged the book with an exploding glitter bomb. “Ahh!” Molly jumped in the air from the sudden scare. “Get it off me, get it off me!” .... However, on more quiet terms, over in Main Village, Sophia was waiting beside Maniac’s bed, as Maniac was still out from touching the meteor. She began to move a little, before opening her eyes slowly. Sophia looked, and sprang up to see Maniac. “Maniac?” Sophia asked. Maniac opened her eyes a little wider from hearing the familiar voice. “Sophia?” She wondered. She then opened her eyes completely, and saw Sophia, looking at her. Maniac sprang awake, and gave Sophia a tight hug. “Sophia!” Maniac cried, happy to see her again. “Ahh, Maniac! I’m so glad you’re awake!” Sophia cheered. “Oh mama, I’m so happy to see you again.” Maniac whimpered happily. As the sun bear and the hedgehog hugged there worries away, so did the adventure, with the rock that changed lives, literally. Trivia * The title 'Meteor Not Here I Come' is a joke on the phrase 'Ready or not, here I come'. Category:Episodes